Musings After 'Your Song'
by icarusfalls
Summary: Chrisian's thoughts after singing Your Song. Including MR dialogue.


Christian's thoughts after "Your Song" when Satine find out he isn't a Duke. (Christian's thoughts are in Italics) Kinda flippy with the tenses, but u get the picture. Moulin Rouge and the characters from Moulin Rouge the property of Baz Lurhmann, because they came from his head. All the dialogue is his too, cuz I'm not THAT creative. :-P 

"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world…"

_I sung with all my heart to her, trying to make her feel the same way about me that I did for her. God please let this work…_

"I can't believe it… I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented Duke." 

_She whispered to me, staring deep into my eyes. She loves me! I can't believe it! The most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on has fallen in love with me! …wait, what did she call me?_

"Duke?"

"Oh, not that the title's important of course…"

_Duke? That's odd… I am nothing compared to a Duke. Why would she think I'm a Duke? I'm just a penniless writer with nothing but a song on my lips and a dream in my heart. _

"I'm not a Duke" _The look in her eyes was enough to make anyone's skin crawl. It was a mixture of shock, fear, and complete disgust. Oh no, this cannot be a good thing._

"Not a Duke?"

"I'm a writer." _This is starting to get confusing…_

"A writer?"

_Does this woman feel the need to repeat everything I say just so that it will be comprehendible?_

"Yes, a writer_." I said with a smile, trying to calm her down. It did no such thing, except to make her more worried._

"No!" _She released her arms from around my neck and distanced herself from me, like I was the plague. My expression changed quickly from cheerful to mirror her vexed stare._

_No? What did I do this time? Quick, don't look like a fool. Blame it on someone else!_

"Well, Toulouse…" 

"Toulouse?" _She's repeating me again…_ "Oh no! You're not another of Toulouse's, oh-so-talented, charmingly Bohemian, tragically impoverish protégés?" _Wow, good guess. I had to agree with her, that's pretty much what I was, nothing more, nothing less. I did like the fact that she called me talented and charming, though…_

_I smiled and nodded along with her, _"Well you might say that…"

"OH NO!! I'm going to KILL him!!"

_What? Why? Toulouse said that he had arranged a private meeting with just Satine and I, 'totawy awone' as he called it… _

"But Toulouse told me..."

"The Duke." _She opened the door and then shrieked as she looked at the person on the other side. Slamming the large golden door behind her, she screamed _ "THE DUKE!"

"The Duke?" _Who was this 'Duke' she kept talking about?? Things are happening to quickly! My head hurts!_

_All of a sudden she starts to shoo me away._ "Hide! Out the back…"

_To late… I drop down, out of sight, behind Satine just as "The Duke" and Zidler enter the room._

"My dear, are you decent for the Duke?" _Satine turns around to face the doorway, flipping her dress to help me better hide from the two men._  "Where were you?"  
 

"I--I--I was waiting." _All of a sudden, she starts shifting towards a table with Champaign on it. I stumble over myself as I shift over towards the table and duck down behind it so Satine can be free of concealing me behind herself._

"Dearest Duke, allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Satine." _I hear Zidler say._

_What the heck is going on? Better have a look… slowly… slowly… _ 

"Monsieur, how wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit…" _Satine's looking at me again… better duck… _

"The pleasure, I fear will be entirely mine, my dear."

"I'll leave you two squirrels to get better acquainted, Ta-ta!" _Uh-oh… Zidler left. Now what's going to happen? How long am I going to have to stay down here? Does 'get better acquainted' mean what I **think** it means?_

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental." _This could go on for a while…_

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend."__

"Well, After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage, you must surely but in need of some refreshment my dear."__

_Refreshment? Arrrg! Here he comes! Duck!_

"DON'T! Don't you just love the view? Hmmm?"  

"Charming." _He must have turned to the table again, because suddenly, she yelped._

"Oh! I feel like dancing!" _Is Satine… growling? As I look up from my hiding place I see her moving around vividly and making absurd noises. Is this girl out to make herself look like a fool?_ _The Duke must be as confused as I am!_

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" _Not again! Down we go!_

"NO! It's… It's a little bit funny..." 

"What is?" _Did she just say what I think she said? I pop my head out from my hiding spot, once again. … She's trying to seduce the Duke with **my** poetry!_ _But… I said that to you! Not the Duke!_

"This..." _Uh oh, she can't remember… _

_I mouth to her,_ "_Feeling_!" 

"Feeling..." _She sees me trying to help her and catches on. Ok, good Satine… keep it up…_

"_Inside_," _I mouth again, pointing to my stomach._

"Inside." 

_I turn to the Duke to see if this is working… oh please let it WORK… He's got a funny look on his face… come on, Satine… 'I'm not one of those…'_

"I'm not one of those who can easily..." _Hide! Come on! How hard is it to remember a couple lines of poetry?! _

_I cover my eyes and reveal them in a peek-a-boo motion, to resemble 'Hide'._

"Hide!" 

_I accidentally knock over the candle that's on the table and it makes a loud clang. Crap!_

"NO!" _I heed a loud thump, then Satine say:_ "I know I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both can live."

_She suddenly opens the Duke's legs and motions for me to go out the front door. As she slowly makes her way up the Duke's front, she starts to sing… I mirror her, slowly elevating from my crouched position, trying not to make a sound. I stand behind the Duke and inaudibly creep towards the door. _

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words." _Satine appears over the Duke's shoulder looking into his eyes…_

"How wonderful life is…" _Her gaze shifts past him to gaze at me._ "Now you're in the world…"

_She said that to me… Not the Duke. Ha! Maybe she does love me after all!!_

_I'm quickly snapped from my thoughts as I hear the Duke say breathlessly,_ "That's very beautiful." _Satine had done it._

"It's from "Spectacular, Spectacular." _She waves her hand behind the Duke for me to get out of there. _"Suddenly with you here, I finally understood the true meaning of those words. How wonderful life it now you're in the world." 

"And what meaning is that my dear?"

_I try and open the door as quietly as possible, but it keeps creaking. I finally get it wide enough to slip out, but see a man outside the room and quickly slam the door closed, making Satine throw herself on the bed, distracting the Duke._

"NO, NO, NO! Duke, don't you toy with my emotions. You-you must know the effect you have on woman." _Oh please…_

"LET'S MAKE LOVE! You want to make love don't you? I knew you felt the same way! Oh, oh Duke!" _…. She can't be SERIOUS!! … but…I…oh please Satine, not now!_ _…Give her puppy-dog eyes… come on…._

"Yes, you're right, we should wait, until opening night." _Yess!! Humph! …ok, ummm, now what do I do…?_

"Wait? Wait?"

"There's a power in you that scares me." _Ha, who isn't scared of him!_

"You should go."

"Go? But I just got here."

"Oh yes, but we'll see each other everyday during rehearsal. We must wait; we must until opening night. Get out." 

_…*gulp* here it comes…_

"Do you have any idea… any idea what would happen if you were to be found? Oh..."  
  


"I…" _…wuh… oh my god! She's fainting! Quick, get her!_

"Oh! Oh my god... Satine? Hello? Wake up..." _…oh my god, oh my god! Now what do I do?! _ "Maybe I'll just put you on the bed." _Oops… kind of on top of her here… umm…huh? uh oh, someone's here!_

"I forgot my ha-- foul play?" _Dammit! The Duke! Say something!! …_

"She—I-" _…oh good, way to buy time!…_   
  


"Oh, Duke!" _thank GOD she's awake!! Maybe she can get us out of this!_

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside?" _… I'm dead_

"Beautifully spoken Duke. Yes, let me introduce you to the writer."

"The writer?"

_The writer?!_

"Yes, oh yes, we were--we were rehearsing." _Nod along, smile, look innocent!_

"Oh ho, ho, ho you expect me to believe that in the arms of another man in the middle of the night inside an elephant, you were rehearsing?" _…sure! Why not?_  
 

"How's the rehearsal going? Shall we take it from the top, eh, my queen?" _Oh! Oh my god! Toulouse! Thank heaven! Maybe he can come up with some plan to get me out of here… I hope…_


End file.
